


blood and creases

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Series: Laurenstober 2020 [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Laurenstober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: prompt for day 6: uniform
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Laurenstober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	blood and creases

That morning, he’d felt like a true soldier, a man heading out to conquer the world. There he was, all bright blue and sharp creases and dull shine, powerful and confident and so sure of himself.

(Alexander had told him he looked beautiful, though he wasn’t so sure it was the uniform he’d been complimenting.)

And then he had returned, and men were dead because of him, and it had been thrilling and terrifying at the same time, and there were stains on his uniform and on his hands, for the morning’s dream had died in the battle as well.


End file.
